


The Shape of You

by reynkout



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Intersex, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Rutting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alpha shiro, intersex Keith, voltron big bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: It all starts at the grocery store- Shiro is about to start his rut when an enticing stranger shows up in the checkout aisle next to him, a walking wet dream for the alpha. Unbeknownst to him, he sets off the stranger's heat, leading to both parties spending a week in horny, miserable solitude as they imagine the eye candy from the grocery store. It's not until a month later that they finally meet, and set each other's heat cyles off... again. This time, they don't have to just fantasize about each other.





	The Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Voltron Big Bang! We spent a lot of time on this, so I hope y'all will enjoy it. Please take a read.

It starts off at the grocery store. Shiro  _ knows _ he is in for a rut soon, that he shouldn’t be taking his chances and going out at a time like this, but he is hungry and the tiny, soup-can sized refrigerator is just as empty as his stomach. He has no choice, even with his credit card screaming as it is nearing its limit. A man has to eat, after all.

 

Although being a policeman feels good, like he is doing something beneficial for the world, it doesn’t exactly pay the best, hence his screeching credit card and its upcoming bill. So that’s why he reaches for the off-brand peanut butter with a frown before he sets off down the aisle, mentally running through his grocery list as he passes the rest of the dry foods. The music playing over the PA system is some catchy pop song, and he finds himself tapping his finger to the beat on the grocery basket as he grabs a loaf of bread, wondering if he should also get himself bagels to eat for breakfast. Or maybe he can just get to work early, and mooch off of the free donuts he and the other officers get every morning from the nice local donut shop close to the station. Hashtag: Just Policeman Things. 

 

_ Next on the list is cereal, yogurt, fruit, and most definitely milk, _ Shiro thinks to himself, still mourning the fact that he hadn’t checked the date on the carton before he ruined his breakfast. He feels like he’s forgetting something, though, and the thought won’t leave him until he passes an omega mother, who glances at him and then shrinks away. Ah, right, deodorant for his pheromones. How can omega and beta civilians trust a cop if he’s just oozing territorial aggression? 

 

Sometimes, he wishes they wouldn’t be so wary of him, who had presented as an alpha at a decent age. Shiro is a genuinely good guy at heart, even if his near-rut pheromones tell people otherwise. Oh well. With that rolling in his mind, he sighs, then lets the idea go; Shiro walks him and his cart over to the alpha care aisle.

 

Shiro’s lips purse together, contemplating the different options available as he wonders if he wants something similar to his own scent, or something else entirely different. He reaches for one labeled ‘citron’ and pulls the cap off to give it an experimental sniff. The smell of citrus and sandalwood washes over him, and he lets himself close his eyes as he enjoys the fragrant scents. Citrus has always been a favorite of his, a surefire way to make him look at an omega twice if they smell like one. When it’s mixed with his own scent, his inner alpha can’t help but daydream about the two aromas intermingling after mating with a fragrant omega. 

 

_ Not here, Takashi,  _ his self control chides him, and Shiro sighs as he puts the cap back on the deodorant, taking it with him. He can only hope his nuisance of a rut starts and ends soon. He looks down into his cart and, after checking his mental list again, decides he’s done and that it’s high time he checks out and goes back home. 

 

But, by god, there’s a huge line for all the checkout stations, which has Shiro put on edge. Before boredom sets in, he guesses, Shiro takes a scan around him at all the different customers waiting in the line he waits in… there are some students, families with children begging for candy, other single working age folks like him, a few elderly couples. Shiro can’t help but smile, knowing these are the kind of people he protects, day in and day out. He’s content with that thought in his mind, even if there is a niggling itch of an onset rut coming on. Shiro tries not to frown at it, praying to the heavens that he would  _ not _ pop one right now.

 

Until he lays eyes on  _ him _ .

 

And, boy, is  _ he _ so his type. Majorly, extremely so.

 

 

Shiro wants to turn his eyes away from him, but he can't. It's not possible, he knows, because Shiro hasn't had any action since his academy days. He's been holing himself up during every rut after he earned his right to be on the police force, unwilling to sleep… to  _ mate _ with anyone. It keeps him from carrying emotional baggage to work, or anywhere else he goes. But  _ still _ . This man that has Shiro’s attention looks too delectable.

 

He wishes the guy is an omega, because his inner alpha is growling low in his core, ready to pounce at any moment. No, no..! No way, Shiro can’t do that right now. He’s at the grocery store, here to pick up some essentials before he barricades his apartment and suffers through his rut.

 

Shiro barely registers when his tongue slips out from his mouth, dragging temporary moisture along his bottom lip. His breathing is becoming more labored as his head runs rampant with fantasies of this stranger he keeps looking at. All he can think of is bending this guy over, getting a deep whiff of his scent as he pleasures him with his mouth. A precious taste on the tip of tongue; static in the air like lightning is about to strike at any moment. He thinks of sticking his cock in a willing mouth, shoving it in his hot  _ body _ … And then watching the stranger’s belly swell with his pups. 

 

Oh shit.  _ Oh shit. _ Shiro really shouldn’t be thinking of this right now. He feels suddenly smothered in his civilian clothing, so hot and bothered, like he’s going through a heat stroke. Uh-oh, Shiro tries to keep his chest from heaving up and down. He’s afraid to look  _ down there _ , knowing that the front of his pants are tenting uncomfortably. He shuffles closer to his shopping cart, extremely self-conscious now. Maybe fantasizing about someone while waiting in the checkout line isn’t such a good idea after all.

 

Don’t tell him his rut has started early. Shiro swears under his breath as his body gives the telltale signs of going through a rut, almost shaking him at his core. But why? He’s imagined so many times in his room, and it never did anything like this.

 

His eyes flicker to the man his mind finds attractive, a little too much so. He’s got his eyes trained on the floor, much to Shiro’s surprise, dark lashes nearly sweeping over high and slightly pink cheekbones. His arms are crossed protectively over his abdomen, and Shiro’s eyes hone in on the slight rise and fall of the man’s chest, the way his plush lips are pursed together slightly- god, those would feel  _ divine  _ wrapped around Shiro’s cock. 

 

 

Goddamn. He really should not be thinking about this right now. The rational part of him comes back to remind him he should be controlling his pheromones right now, lest he wants to rile up other alphas or make omegas uncomfortable. A perfunctory sniff of the air around him causes him to grimace, the air a cloying mixture of his own scent- and also something fruity and floral, a tantalizing hint of a citrus tang…

 

Shiro licks his lips when he catches a whiff of need in the scent (it’s definitely an omega’s), his eyes still trained dubiously on the man- could it be him?

And then the guy snaps his head in Shiro’s direction, and the alpha nearly does a double take. It growls loudly within him, but Shiro slaps a hand over his mouth in order to hide his bared teeth. But the response the other man gives him is even more alluring to his alpha- a desperate whine slips from those plush lips before the stranger turns away, biting them shut. 

 

Oh, that  _ is  _ a lovely sound. Shiro’s alpha entertains the thought of other situations where he could make the omega keen and mewl like that, preferably underneath him, in his bed- or in the omega’s own. His alpha likes the idea of rolling around in that sweet scent. 

 

 

Fortune is not on the side of a daydreaming alpha, however, because an irritated beta clears their throat behind Shiro and nods toward the (impatiently) waiting grocer to check him out. Oh, right. He came here to buy food. Shiro tries to damp down his horny alpha and smiles apologetically at the line behind him before he moves up to pay for his groceries. 

 

He looks up for the other man when he’s finally swiped his card and retrieved his bags but, unfortunately, he’s nowhere to be seen. Shiro can only feel a tad disappointed, his eye candy disappearing on him like a cruel magic act. He suddenly wishes he’d thought of at least introducing himself to the man, exchanging names or phone numbers. But, for now, he just has a (very pretty) nameless face committed to the Rut Spank Bank.

 

He tries to breathe in the cool fresh air once he leaves the store to calm himself down, nostrils flaring wide as he does so. But no matter what he does, the sweet scent of the strange omega is now ingrained in the olfactory center of his brain. 

 

_ There is one way to calm yourself down, _ the alpha in him suggests, and Shiro is too horny to try to rationalize himself out of that idea. So he slams his trunk, crawls into the backseat of his clunker Camry, and shoves a hand into his pants as soon as he locks the door. It’s not so much want as it is need; Shiro kind of just wiggles out of his pants until his cock hits the air, not even willing to fumble with the button or zipper at this point.

 

He groans irritably when he sees how red the protruding head is, precum already dangling from his foreskin. As he gingerly wraps his fingers around the skin to tug on it and pull it back, he can’t help but think of the man in the store- how he’d be on his knees begging, worshipping, giving Shiro sultry looks through his lashes as he pleasures him with his mouth. In Shiro's mind, he knows how to do it so well, tongue wicked with the slit and frenulum, tugging Shiro’s heavy balls into his mouth and sucking them, rolling each one in their sac with practiced motion. Shiro mirrors his fantasy, forefinger and thumb mimicking the imagined stranger’s tongue as he lets out a low growl, “Fuck... right there, sweetheart.”

 

Sweetheart? Shiro only took one look at the guy and he’s already daydreaming about lavishing pet names on the stranger? This rut will not be fun, he thinks. It won’t be fun; it’ll be absolutely terrible. He has to laugh at himself, though he isn’t really sure why.

 

_ Continue _ , his alpha conveys to him with a burst of rushing heat to his groin. Shiro rolls his head back, blinking slowly, letting his mind drift back into fantasy.

 

“Right there, sweetheart.” he would say, his voice low and gruff. His eyes would be trained on the omega, unwilling to look anywhere else. That devilish tongue would swirl around the head, right before he opens up his mouth wide and sinks downward.

 

Holy shit. Shiro squeezes his member to get hold of the reins. His imagination is still going, and he wants to play it out to its fullest.

 

This guy, at least in Shiro’s head, knows how to deepthroat. He knows how to keep his breath steady, shallow as he bobs his head up and down along Shiro’s massive shaft. Shiro prides himself in being slightly larger than the average joe but, in this scenario, he wants to be the biggest this omega has ever had. He can’t stop his hips from jerking up, hitting the back of the omega’s throat. Shiro’s movement would make him choke a little, make him gag on his cock, and the constriction of his throat would feel  _ so _ delicious on Shiro’s dick. The alpha would thread his fingers into the omega’s dark, slightly curly hair (it looked so  _ soft _ in the grocery store) and grip it hard, keeping the man down on Shiro’s cock as he fucked up into the hot, wet, and willing mouth. The omega would make the cutest noise, pleading eyes brimmed with tears looking up through those long lashes up at Shiro, and then the omega would reach a hand down in between his thighs.

 

Shiro growls aloud, the car becoming humid, hot with his desire. He clenches his jaw, eyes drawing shut as he imagines what the omega would do between those scrumptious legs of his; it makes Shiro’s mouth water, almost able to taste the sweet omega on his tongue. 

 

“Who does that belong to, sweetheart?” Shiro can hear himself purr, the omega in his imagination mewling ‘you’ around his cock.

 

He would reward him with his fingers pressing down on the carotids in the omega’s neck, watching those beautiful grey eyes roll back into the omega’s skull. The omega would make another noise of pleasure, drool escaping from the corner of his stuffed mouth, before Shiro would let up on both his hair and his neck, giving him a chance to breathe before devouring those plush lips. He’s stroking his cock furiously the whole time, hips rutting into his palm desperately as he pants heavily, moans going unchecked.

 

His nails sharpen and sink into the fabric of his backseat, but in Shiro’s imagination they are sliding down the omega’s smooth back, marking the beautiful man as his. He would mark him with those claws, not enough to break skin, but enough to bring red, raised trails along the omega. Shiro would carve his own signature into him and make the omega his,  _ his alone _ . He groans, thinking about how he would just open up his jaw and clamp down on the man’s scent gland, piercing it with sharp canines. A fresh spurt of precum leaks from his cock as he imagines the taste of fruity bergamot inundating his taste buds, and Shiro growls as he imagines himself making his way down the omega’s body. 

 

The omega is so  _ hot _ and slick the further Shiro travels, and it makes Shiro’s alpha go wild with want, no,  _ need _ .  _ Lust _ . The primal desire to mate, to  _ breed _ , grows stronger the closer he gets to the omega’s groin, and Shiro squeezes his cock as he imagines flipping the omega over and mounting him. 

 

_ Almost there, _ Shiro thinks as his fingertips brush over the knot forming at the base of his member. The rational part of him knows that he won’t be satisfied once he climaxes, but at least he should be lucid enough to drive home before he has to endure the rest of his rut alone. The thought of home paints a crooked grin across his lips, imagining himself being tangled up with the omega in his own sheets, smothering the beautiful man with his powerful alpha scent, claiming and marking him once more. He’d run his fingers over the soft and supple skin while the omega would sigh happily with his knot buried in him, the omega’s stomach protruding a bit from the copious amounts of cum Shiro loaded into him…

 

“Oh,  _ fuck… _ ” The mental image proves too much for Shiro as he paints his hand with his own seed, hips bucking futilely for friction as he presses his forehead to the carseat, chest heaving rapidly. 

 

The pleasure is overflowing, and Shiro is coming, oh god, he’s coming so hard, so much. He can’t even be bothered to care that it’s seeping into the fabric of his seats, he’s just too caught up in the bliss of the imaginary copulation between him and the omega. Shiro finds himself hoping he’ll see him again- it is a small town, after all, so surely he could see him on patrol? Or at the store again?

 

_ Pull yourself together, Shirogane, _ his conscious scolds him, and Shiro sighs as he stares at the drying mess on his hand. 

 

* * *

 

Matt doesn’t even knock whenever he comes over to Shiro’s place.

 

“Alright dude, it’s a Friday night, no moping around. When’s the last time you had a night out on the town?”

 

Shiro just meets Matt’s beaming expression with a weary one, comfortable on his recliner with a cheap (and unhealthy) TV dinner. “Probably when I still had both arms.”

 

Matt merely rolls his eyes, unfazed by Shiro’s dark sense of humor. “Boring. You’re coming with me, man. That new nightclub looks promising, you can’t just hole yourself up every weekend.”

“Matt, you know what happens at clubs. Wouldn’t we be bad at our jobs if we just ignored the illegal activity?” Shiro asks, pausing his channel surfing on a rerun of Ghost Adventures. He sighs when the remote is snatched out of his hand, Matt looking persistent as ever, then turns to his friend. “Look, I haven’t been out to one of those things in a long time, Matt-”

 

“And that’s exactly why I’m taking you to one.” Matt interjects, plucking the meal off Shiro’s lap and discarding it in the kitchen trash bin. Shiro can only stare forlornly at his ruined meal, then concedes with a sigh, knowing there’s no way he’ll be able to say no to Matt.

 

“Fine. I’m assuming I’ll have to change into something less sloppy?” he asks, immediately regretting his snarky question when he sees the way Matt’s eyes glint behind the pair of glasses perched on his face.

 

“Oh, trust me. If you want to pick up chicks- or dudes, whatever you’re in the mood for tonight- then you’ll want to change. And I may be able to help your hopeless rear-end,” Matt says, already walking into Shiro’s bedroom as if he owns the place. Shiro just sighs and follows his friend, hoping he doesn’t pick out an outfit that Shiro will feel ridiculous in. 

 

What Matt pulls from his snug-ass closet is something Shiro hasn’t worn in ages. Shiro glances at the outfit, then at Matt, then back to the clothing.

 

Itching at the side of his temple, he says, “And you’re sure I’m gonna look good in  _ all black _ ?” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not trying to revive your emo MCR-loving middle school self. Besides, these are probably the best items that go together in your pitiful closet. People will dig it. You gotta show off your  _ ass _ -ets, you know?” Matt says with a waggle of his eyebrows as he elbows Shiro’s muscular chest. Shiro just continues to stare at the selection of clothes.

 

“... If you say so,” he finally concludes, shrugging, but ever-so doubtful about Matt’s decision. Matt flashes him a toothy triumphant grin. 

 

“Thank you. Now go clean up, Shiro.” Matt says in a sing-song voice, shoving Shiro and Shiro’s outfit into the bathroom. “While you’re busy doing that, I’m gonna raid your cologne and deo collection, dude. And you can’t stop me!”

 

Shiro just rolls his eyes as he folds his clothes (he knows Matt will roast him if he just crumples them up) and sets them on the counter, allowing himself to enjoy the warmth of the shower as he relaxes under the running water.  He squirts some shower oil into the palm of his hand, scrubbing under his pits before running it over his abdomen, working the gentle suds over his skin, carefully lathering it over the trail of hair that leads to his well-endowed nether regions. He gives a cursory lather over his genitals, then remembers how persistent Matt is with getting him laid tonight, and pumps more oil in his hand- just to be on the safe side.

 

Once he is washed, he turns off the shower, wiping himself down before stepping out of the tub and toweling his body dry. He looks at the clothing Matt picked out, rolling his eyes at how decisive his friend is when it comes to fashion. If Matt hadn’t chosen to become a cop like Shiro, he’d definitely be in the fashion industry somewhere, running runway shows and whatnot. Shaking his head with a wry smile, Shiro quickly changes into his black t-shirt, noticing how it accentuates his body contour, fitting like a glove. His jeans, well, Shiro has to  _ jump _ into them; they’re like sausage casings, so tight he’s not sure how anyone can find skinny jeans comfortable.

 

When he steps out of the bathroom, his nose is ambushed by a plume of mixed cologne scents; Shiro coughs, trying to clear his throat of the perfumy smells.

 

“What the hell did you do, Matt?” he wheezes, ruffling his still damp hair. He doesn’t attempt to style it much, as it will dry into his wild waves anyway. “Are you trying to kill my alpha senses, or something?”

 

Matt sprays his decollete with a peppery lavender scent that smells… well, disgusting on him. Shiro doesn’t know how much more he can take before he gags on his half-full stomach. “Oh, sorry.” Matt apologizes, but he sounds anything but sorry. “You just have a  _ hoard _ of colognes and deodorants that I didn’t know you had.”

 

Shiro sighs. It’s no use in getting worked up over Matt. “Sure, whatever you say.” he replies. “So how’s this?” He points to his outfit briefly, bracing himself for his friend’s worst opinion.

 

“Nice,” Matt gives Shiro the thumbs up. “But also lacking in paint.”

 

“Paint?” Shiro quirks a brow. Why paint?

 

“Dude, it’s an EDM club. You  _ need _ paint!” Matt shakes his head as he mutters ‘unbelievable’ under his breath, but Shiro pretends not to notice. Instead, he just shrugs, knowing how impossible it is to say no to Matt.

 

Before Shiro knows it, he's got his prosthetic arm on, wallet, keys and ID cupped in his hands as he is pushed into Matt’s tuna can of a car. Matt pops open the trunk before rummaging through… whatever he’s got in there. Shiro doesn’t even know if he wants to ask. There’s a thunk, then a slam as Matt closes it, hurrying back to the car with two black canisters in his hands. When Matt manages to open the passenger side door, he tosses them to Shiro, who catches them with little fumbling.

 

“This is the paint?” he asks, giving them a curious shake as Matt goes around the car so he can get in and start driving them to the club.

 

Matt nods, starting up the engine. It wheezes for a quick second, but revs to life thereafter. “They’re pretty in black lights.” he explains. “It’ll give a little pop to your wardrobe, if you know what I mean.”

 

Shiro tries not to pull a face at that one. Instead, he says, “Will this ruin my clothes?”

 

“Nah, it’ll wash off the day after tomorrow.” is Matt’s answer. Shiro is grateful, even if he knows he won’t wear this outfit in a long while, if ever again. 

 

The drive is a blur to Shiro, because all he can remember are yellow-lit street lamps morphing into neon bar signs, Matt chattering away excitedly over the loud, unfamiliar bass booming from his speakers. When they park the car, Shiro is about to scram for the club, but Matt stops him, asking for the paint. Shiro hands the bottles to him, huffing in annoyance.

 

Matt shakes up the paint, spraying one hand with the color before slapping his open palm on Shiro’s chest.

 

“Ow, man,” Shiro gripes. This isn’t what he signed up for. Matt sprays up his other hand again before doing the same thing on Shiro’s other side. “Quit it!”

 

Matt just laughs, laying a final paint-filled slap to Shiro’s ass. Shiro is pretty sure it also left a mark on his jeans. His fingers slip into a back pocket, making Shiro jerk away with a growl. “Sheesh! Calm down. Gotta be prepared, right? There’s some condoms in your pocket now if you need it. And now we’re done. Let’s party.”

 

It’s been a long time since Shiro has been to this part of town for fun, and everything looks newer, bigger, and brighter. The Alpha in him huffs indignantly, not happy with being in unfamiliar territory that he can’t claim as his own. 

 

Matt must be able to smell it through the cloying amount of cologne he’s wearing, because he nudges Shiro with a playful elbow. “Dude, relax. You can let all that Alpha tension out once you find someone nice to take home for the night.”

 

The club Matt has picked is drenched in black lighting, making everything a purple hue with bits of clothing a flashing blue, green, red and yellow. As for Shiro, the handprints his friend made earlier are completely white, a stark contrast to the rest of the club’s colors. Shiro frowns, unsure how he feels about being out of place and therefore more noticeable. 

 

“YEAH! Let’s par-tay!” Matt yells in Shiro’s ear, but Shiro is still distracted wondering if Matt’s color choice was deliberate. 

“Was that supposed to be an innuendo?” he tries to ask his friend, but Matt is already heading straight to the bar. 

 

“One margarita on the rocks for me, and my friend here will have…” Matt pauses, flashes Shiro a look that comes off as both judgemental and scrutinizing, then turns back to the bartender. “A Corona, because he’s hopeless.”

 

“I could have ordered for myself,” Shiro mumbles as he reaches for his wallet to pay for his drink, but Matt slaps his hand away. 

 

“Nope, I’m treating you tonight. Just focus on loosening up and finding a dance partner.” Or potential mate, he didn’t say.

 

Shiro just shrugs as he pockets his wallet, looking around the club again once he has his drink. From what he can smell, the majority of the clubgoers are betas, there are more alphas than Shiro usually prefers, and there are a few omegas sprinkled into the mix. He gives another tentative sniff of the air, not sure if there’s anyone here who is enticing enough to take home- not yet, at least. 

 

Matt is diving right into his drink next to him, so Shiro decides to follow suit, sighing happily as the first sip of alcohol warms his stomach. The song playing over the booming speakers sounds familiar, but different from what he’s heard on the radio. Matt beams beside him, his face already flushing pink from the alcohol. 

 

“DUDE! You know this song! Go dance, man!” Matt screams over the beat.

 

Shiro’s about to shake his head and decline, but the beta already has his hand around Shiro’s wrist, pulling him out into the crowd of writhing bodies. Shiro’s nose is ambushed by hundreds of smells; beta, alpha, omega, it doesn’t matter. Before he knows it, he is dancing along someone with Matt nowhere to be seen.

 

The music blasts around him, bass beating through his chest, loud enough for him to lose a few ear hair follicles.  He bumps into somebody, who looks him up and down before giving Shiro a smirk and a roll of their hips. Shiro just stares, then tries to copy the other person, hoping that maybe others won’t think he’s a horrid dancer or try to do anything shady with them. The last thing he wants to do is get into a fight with another alpha. A girl diagonal to him smiles gently, asking if he’s ever danced to this song before, to which Shiro admits he hasn’t. They shuffle closer, Shiro mimicking her moves before he feels semi-decent at bopping to the rhythm.

 

The song changes to another familiar tune, something Shiro feels more confident dancing to. He lets his eyes slide closed, rolling his head once before his nose turns up towards the ceiling, the thrum of the music coursing through his veins. The air that he breathes is hot, heady, burning the lining of his nostrils, but it’s a good hurt, liberating even. He gets lost in the music, conscious floating in the air with each note pounding from the fabric-covered boomboxes installed in the club. The muscles in his body tense, relax and stretch as he rolls to a slower song. He barely notices the eyes that watch him dance, hungrily staring without shame.

 

Then, there’s a scent that catches Shiro’s attention, although it is very faint, almost as if someone has put a damper on it. He refrains from swinging around like his alpha wants to do, opting for a more subtle reaction, peering around the room in hopes to find the source of that mouthwatering aroma. 

 

It almost feels like deja vu as he tries to locate the source of pheromones. It’s a delectable, citrusy scent that is subtle yet ever-present as it permeates the air around Shiro. He swears he has smelled this before, but he cannot put a finger on  _ where _ he has smelled it.

 

Shiro continues to dance, still searching as he shuffles little by little through the throng of bodies. But, oh, that scent is right  _ there _ , and he doesn't know it until  _ he’s stopped to give another cursory sniff of the air and someone bumps into him… but not on accident.  _ A body is grinding up right against him. 

 

He groans, throat constricting just a bit when the alpha inside him purrs with excitement. There it is, that tempting, unforgiving citrus aroma that is sending Shiro's alpha in a frenzy. More, there  _ he  _ is, and Shiro can only gasp in surprise.

 

It’s the same omega that sent Shiro into his rut a month ago at the grocery store. The same omega that provided Shiro fantasies of tugging on that beautiful hair while mating him. And he looks just as delicious as he did in the grocery store. 

 

The omega is dancing, hips undulating so close to Shiro, yet only bumping him from time to time. It’s a reserved version of grinding, as if the the omega is shy, not sure of Shiro but wanting to be in the vicinity of an alpha nonetheless. It’s like a soft invitation, gentle yet the signal is so very clear. Shiro stares, taking in how the omega’s two round globes of ass draw an invisible circle in the air, then push back to drag against the alpha’s front, only to retract, then push out again; it makes the omega’s healthy butt jiggle just slightly. When Shiro refuses to do anything but watch, the omega turns his head, eyes locking with Shiro as a pink tongue swipes coyly over plump lips. It’s an invitation, one Shiro can’t decline.

 

A growl of possession and want is produced from the back of Shiro’s throat, placing his large hands on a slim waist, pulling the omega back against him as he starts to move his body to the man’s rhythm. The omega whimpers, and Shiro catches another whiff of that delicious scent as he tightens his grip just a little. 

 

“You smell divine,” Shiro can’t help but whisper into the omega’s ear, aching to bury his nose in the crook of the omega’s shoulder and neck to smell him better, to lick a possessive stripe up that slender neck. But then Shiro notices the thick strip of leather covering the scent gland. It’s a protective collar, so none of the alphas can do any claiming until the omega says so. His alpha wants to growl, tear it off with his bare teeth and suckle on the gland, but he’s rational enough to realize that would not be a good impression on the omega. So he noses the collar instead, the corners of his lips pulled up into an amused smirk. “It looks good on you.”

 

The omega whines again, wriggling in Shiro’s gentle grip until he turns around to properly face the alpha. 

 

Now that they have gotten up close and personal, Shiro is struck with the most beautiful pair of eyes he has ever seen. They're dark, yet have a glint of color that Shiro can only describe as amethyst. 

 

“Oh, what a pretty thing you are.” Shiro cooes as he fights back the urge to brush away sweaty bangs in order to get a better look. The alpha in him flares its nostrils possessively. The omega whimpers slightly, pressing himself up against the alpha more than he already is. Shiro bites down an aroused growl, forcing himself to keep talking to the omega. “I’m Shiro. What’s your name, sweetheart?”

 

Every word he utters seems to turn the omega into a bigger mess, but the omega swallows thickly before he breathes, “K-Keith.”

 

Having a name to the face he’s fantasized about only makes Shiro’s blood hotter, and he swears he can taste the lust pheromones in the air as he licks his lip. His pants, constricting before, are starting to become unbearably tight now. 

 

“Keith, huh?” he asks as the omega wraps his slender arms around Shiro’s neck. The action only makes Shiro think of hoisting the omega up around his waist to sink into that wet heat, and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his mind out of the gutter. “Such a pretty name for a pretty boy like yourself.” It's a corny phrase, but Shiro says it anyway. The omega doesn’t seem to mind at least- instead, he whines, his hands pawing desperately at Shiro’s chest. 

 

“Who?” he growls. Shiro cocks his head to the side, confused what the omega is saying until Keith’s fingers dig into Matt’s handprint upon his shirt.  _ Oh _ .

 

“No one you have to worry about, sweetheart,” Shiro tries to assure the omega with a gentle croon as he grabs Keith’s hands. “My friend, he’s a beta. There’s nothing between him and me, I swear. He thought it would be silly to cover me in paint before dragging me here.”

 

The answer seems to satisfy the omega, but Shiro can still smell Keith scenting the air possessively. He seems to be admiring the way the handprints accentuate Shiro’s muscular chest, covering Matt’s handprints with his own smaller hands, feeling the muscles moving underneath the shirt. “Mhm… strong.”

 

Shiro finds it is getting much harder to keep his thoughts from straying into dangerous territory, but his alpha can’t help but feel smug that the omega likes his physique. But then Keith reaches down, feeling the outline of Shiro's dick, stroking it ever so lightly. “Mmm… Big.”

 

Uh-oh. Shiro seems to be the only one with a functioning prefrontal cortex, but not for long- he has to act fast.

 

“Kitten,” The nickname just slides right off Shiro's lips like butter. “I want you.” He hopes Keith wants him, too.

 

Keith shudders against him, and Shiro swears he’s starting to smell slick. His alpha purrs happily, but Shiro ignores it as he cups Keith’s cheek- fuck, his skin is so soft. “Where would you feel more comfortable? My place, or yours?”

 

Keith, however, is too lost in his own actions, the question barely registering in his head. He's leaning in, closing the distance between them to kiss Shiro, prying open the alpha's mouth with his deft, pink tongue. He wants Shiro, even if it means he has to have him right  _ here,  _ but then Keith's brain understands that Shiro  _ doesn't _ want to have sex in the middle of the club. It’s slightly disappointing.

 

Shiro’s eyes widen as soon Keith’s lips crash into his, groaning as he grabs the omega to keep them upright. His hands slide down to soft curves, and Shiro swears he can feel himself starting to leak precum as he finds the fabric of Keith’s barely covered ass dampening with slick.  _ Focus, Takashi _ , his conscience urges him. Where would an omega be more comfortable spending a heat with someone he just met?

 

“How far away do you live, baby?” Shiro rasps against Keith’s lips, the omega panting as Shiro continues to knead his rear end. It takes a few seconds for Keith to focus through the haze, his tongue almost too heavy to form words. 

 

“T-ten minutes…”

 

It’s closer than Shiro’s apartment, so it might work out better. Keith is less likely to go into a panic if he wakes up from his heat in his own place.

 

“How did you get here?” Shiro asks as he tries to start guiding them away from the center of the club, not wanting other alphas to get a whiff of this beautiful omega. 

 

“Walked,” Keith purrs as he tries to continue stroking Shiro’s erection, not being much of a help at all. Shiro grits his teeth- there is absolutely no way he’s going to walk to Keith’s place with the omega in this state, and he’s wary of calling an Uber. Perhaps Matt would be generous enough to loan them his car.

 

Thankfully, they find Matt still sitting at the bar. He’s flirting with one of the baristas, sloshing his drink to and fro as he talks with great enthusiasm. Shiro almost feels sorry for interrupting the conversation, but he really,  _ really _ needs the car. Keith, being as in heat and slick as he is, is barely hanging in there; he gazes at Shiro with hungry eyes, ready to pounce and ride him hard.

 

_ Soon _ , Shiro thinks, but he knows he’s just as impatient and wanting as Keith is. He can feel his knot growing, dick twitching in the confines of his pants.

 

Tapping Matt on the shoulder, he nods towards his friend almost apologetically.

 

“Hey, dude!” Matt greets Shiro with a loud, obnoxious voice. It’s what Shiro calls his “drunk voice”, and Shiro now knows that his friend is close to being plastered from the alcohol. “What’s shakin’?” Then, he notices a needy Keith clinging to the alpha’s side, and decides to make a comment on him, too. “Well look at you, you found someone!”

 

“Yeah, that’s uh, actually why I came looking for you. Can I borrow your car?” Shiro asks, struggling to think and speak clearly through the haze of his and Keith’s pheromones. 

 

“Hey dude, I ain’t letting you bang in my backseat, ya know,” Matt says with a pointed look at the horny pair. Shiro bares his teeth, his inner alpha coming out to make the beta submit to his ‘reasonable’ request. Matt’s eyes widen and he lowers his head, while Keith absolutely  _ purrs  _ next to Shiro. Feeling guilty for snapping at his friend, Shiro clears his throat. 

 

“Have a little faith in me, Matt. I just need to drive Keith back to his place… so we can spend the week there.” 

 

Matt shoots Shiro an incredulous look. “Wait, wha-”

 

“Can you tell the captain that I’m on vacation for a rut?” is all Shiro asks, grabbing Matt’s keys off the bar and clapping the beta on the shoulder. “Thanks, man. Text you the address later so you can come pick up the car.”

 

Matt stares in Shiro’s and Keith’s direction as the two beeline out the door and to Matt’s car, in disbelief about what had just happened in the last few seconds. As soon as Shiro stumbles out of the club with the horny omega clinging to him, he takes a second to breathe in the fresh air, attempting to clear his mind of the lusty fog that’s set strong in his head. He feels Keith shivering beside him; wrapping a strong arm around Keith, he presses Keith close to his side. Even if it is just a little, Shiro’s body heat would at least stave off a bit of the cold that hangs in the nighttime air. 

 

“Alpha…” the omega whimpers, sidling up to the alpha. Shiro croons to the omega, brushing his soft bangs off his sweaty forehead.

 

“It’s okay, kitten, I’ll have you home soon.” He tries to remember where Matt parked but, honestly, he can’t think when Keith is nuzzling him like that. Sniffing doesn’t work, so Shiro looks around for something familiar, squinting at the car license plates. Thankfully, he knows Matt’s car by the identification number.

 

He spots it just as Keith lets out another whimper, grinning to himself as he slips two fingers under the collar, massaging Keith’s scent gland gently. “Don’t worry sweetheart, we’re going home.” Keith purrs as Shiro guides him to the car, bristling a little as Shiro unlocks the car and tries to set him in the passenger seat. 

 

“No, don’t leave me!” Slight panic is imminent in the omega’s eyes, weak fingers trying to grip Shiro’s wrist.

 

Shiro shushes him, the alpha in him scenting the air with comforting pheromones. “Relax, kitten. I’m not letting you go alone. I’m just going to go around and get in so I can drive you home, okay?” He eases his wrist out of Keith’s grasp, smiling gently at the omega as he shuts the door and walks around the front of the car. Keith is pawing at him again as soon as Shiro sits in the driver’s seat, mewls already escaping his lips.

 

Shiro gasps when Keith’s lips practically devour his, tongue so eager and impatient that it forces its way into Shiro’s mouth. The shock only lasts a split second though, because Shiro reciprocates with just as much force, with as much want and need as Keith lusts for him. Keith moans into the kiss, shaky hands reaching for Shiro’s zipper as the alpha sucks on his tongue. Shiro is knocked back to reality when he feels Keith’s fingertips grazing over his bulge, and he pulls back from the kiss, keeping a safe distance so he wouldn’t be tempted to take the omega right here  _ in Matt’s car _ .

 

He hears a high whine escape Keith’s throat as he draws away, turning the ignition on and buckling in his seat belt. “Belt on, Keith. I don’t want something happening to you in case we crash.” Not that Shiro is a reckless driver, but it is better to be safe than sorry. He breathes a relieved sigh when Keith obeys, albeit pouting the entire time he straps himself in. “That’s a good boy.” he murmurs praise.

 

As much as he loves praise, the omega would rather climb into Shiro’s lap and fuck himself on him until Keith is sated with Shiro’s knot. But Shiro is already pulling out of the parking space, not even sparing a glance towards Keith, eyes focused on the road.

 

Shiro, however, takes the time to steal glances at the omega as he drives down the paved asphalt, unbeknownst to Keith. To break the silence, and because he needs actual navigation directions, he asks, “So what street do you live on, Keith?”

 

It takes Keith a moment to reply; he smacks his lips, as if to wet them, then answers, “Boyers Avenue. Down near the mini-mart.”

 

Shiro nods as he glances at the nearest street sign, mentally mapping out the route to get there. The good thing about being a patrol cop is knowing all the streets in their town. 

 

Keith is trying to inch as close as he can to Shiro, frowning when his foot catches on something on the floor. Shiro recognizes the familiar clink of metal as Keith pulls up a pair of handcuffs. The smell of Keith’s arousal grows even stronger in the small car.

 

“Alpha,” Keith breathes, dark pupils dilating in the dim light from the street they are driving along. “I want,”

 

Keith doesn’t even have to verbalize it; for a brief second, Shiro’s mind supplies a  _ gorgeous  _ image of the omega being completely at his mercy and cuffed to the bed. Shiro tightens his grip on the steering wheel and clears his throat, mentally apologizing to Matt for whatever scent and stains Keith will leave in his car.

 

“You’re a nasty little kitten, aren’t you?” Shiro doesn’t even realize how humiliating his words sound, but the way Keith moans says otherwise.

 

Keith reaches a hand down, and Shiro does his best not to stare at Keith too long as those delicate fingers slither under the fabric of his shorts. Shiro can only clear his throat again, attempting not to think of what Keith is doing to himself down there, though it is fairly obvious due to the noises that elicits from the omega’s throat. It’s music to Shiro’s ears, and he can’t wait to be the one who draws those sounds from Keith. It makes him wonder…

 

“Kitten, have you ever, uh…” he’s not sure how to ask it, but Keith seems to understand what he’s asking.

 

“You’ll be my first,” Keith purrs, gasping as his fingers find something that sends sparks up his spine. Shiro lets out a slow breath at that, knuckles white against the steering wheel. He knows he’s rather large, and Keith is tiny- even though the omega seems to be producing a good amount of slick, Shiro doesn’t want to overdo Keith’s first mating. Besides, he likes getting to know and pleasure his partner with his tongue and fingers.

 

“I’ll make it good for you then,” Shiro promises, trying not to breathe in through his nose as Keith moans beside him. 

 

“You look so big,” Keith says with a hungry look in his eyes, his free hand snaking over to rub at Shiro’s bulge again. “I want that inside me…”

 

“Soon,” Shiro manages, grabbing Keith’s wrist to keep from distracting him. “We’re almost at your street, kitten. Keep your hands to yourself.”

 

With another pout, Keith withdraws his warm hand from Shiro’s erection. Shiro is about to breathe a sigh of disappointed relief when Keith lets out a sudden moan. Shiro’s head snaps toward the passenger’s seat to find that the omega has shoved both hands in his shorts, hips undulating against what Shiro doesn’t have to imagine to be Keith’s fingers. God, is Keith  _ fingering _ himself right now?

 

“So… warm,” Keith whines, withdrawing his fingers- oh god, Shiro can see the slick coating those digits- to tug his shirt off. “Papí…” 

 

Shiro almost swerves as Keith reveals each row of nipples, the final pair resting above his hip bones. He imagines the glands growing fatter, larger, rounder, filling with milk once he cums inside the omega, and he growls low in his throat, the alpha in him itching to breed. There are six of them, six perfectly pink nipples that Shiro has the urge to suck. He wants to give attention to each and every one of them; bite and tongue at them until they’re swollen and sensitive. The alpha inside Shiro growls low with lust.

 

“Keith,” he warns. “I need to know which apartment is yours.” When Keith doesn’t answer right away, he says, “Show me which one, baby.”

 

Keith is licking the slick off his fingers, but he points to a tall townhouse-like apartment building with a dimly lit front porch. Shiro keeps the groan of arousal in his throat, finding it hard to tear his eyes away from Keith. Thankfully, though, he manages to pull the car into the driveway, parking it hastily and making sure the emergency brake is on just in case.

 

There’s a faint click of their seat belts being undone, and then the omega is all over Shiro, climbing into his lap from the passenger’s seat to the driver’s within an instant. Teeth clank against each other as the force of Keith’s kiss is anything but gentle. As much as Shiro would love to fuck Keith right now, he also knows not to overstep his boundaries and fill Matt’s car with his and Keith’s scent.

 

He stops the makeout session, earning a whine from the omega. “Come on, kitten.” It’s getting harder and harder to think with his rut coming on. “Let’s get inside.”

 

Keith purrs against Shiro’s lips, not willing to give the alpha space so they can get out of the vehicle. But Shiro is already easing Keith off, thwarting his supple chest with his bionic arm. Only then does Keith blink a little in surprise, grabbing Shiro’s hand and studying the metal material of it with curious hands.

 

“When?” he asks in a murmured tone, and Shiro is not sure if he can tell the whole story in one go about how he lost his right arm. Maybe on another day, when his alpha mind is not focused on breeding.

“A long time ago, kitten.” he answers softly, squirming away so he can exit the car. Shiro then holds out his hand, beckoning for Keith to take it, and pulls him out of the seat. “Maybe later. Inside. Now.”

 

Keith leans forward to nuzzle into Shiro’s neck, a pleased purr rumbling in his chest as his hips start moving again. Shiro grits his teeth, holding Keith close to him as a shuts the car door, but not before grabbing Matt’s spare handcuffs along with them. He’s not sure if Keith will even be able to make it up the steps.

“Shirooo,” Keith moans breathily, his lips so close to the alpha’s ear. Shiro wants Keith to lick it, trace the shell of his ear with that sinfully hot tongue. They make it to the door, though, just in time as Keith’s knees begin to buckle from the sheer lust and desire to breed. His omega is taking over.

 

“Keys, baby. I need your keys.” Shiro says, brow furrowing. He isn’t angry, but the fear of losing himself to his alpha’s most primal senses is driving him mad. Keith shoves his hands into his unimaginably tight short pockets, fumbling with them until he fishes out a clunky brass keychain. “May I?” When Keith nods, Shiro takes the key gingerly from his soft hands, jiggling the key into the lock before hastily releasing the latch and opening it.

 

There’s a stumble in the dark; Keith and Shiro all but hurry each other into the apartment. As soon as the door slams shut and the lock is securely fastened again, their hands are on each other, gripping at flesh, tearing at clothing. Hot kisses sear across Keith’s collared neck, the same heat burning on Shiro’s lips as he glides them across Keith’s clavicle to the start of the omega’s shirt that has become increasingly annoying. Why is it there, his alpha wonders in irritation and, suddenly, Shiro realizes that he needs all clothing off, off,  _ off _ .

 

But first, they need to make it to the bed. Shiro barely has half the mind to know that Keith would want to gather and create his nest as soon as they start… fucking. Having sex. Mating.  _ Breeding _ . The alpha’s cheeks flush red at the thought. He bites down on Keith’s décolleté as a warning when Keith begins to moan wantonly.

 

“To the bedroom, sweetheart.” His voice comes out more like a growl than anything else.

 

Keith dashes up the the stairs with newfound energy, leaving a cold waft of air in Shiro’s arms that were once wrapped around the omega. Shiro’s growl heightens, pupils dilating slightly as he quickly understands the situation at hand.

 

Keith wants to play a game of chase.

 

And, oh, the chase is on, Shiro thinks. He toes off his shoes by the door, bounding up the flight of stairs with heavy footsteps. When he reaches the top of the stairs, he glances to and fro, trying to deduce where Keith went, which room is the bedroom. He takes a deep breath, smelling Keith's sweet everyday scent underwhelmed by his current heat pheromones. 

 

Shiro's eyes narrow when the omega swings his head out of a doorway, revealing a bare shoulder- whether he's stripped himself or his shirt is merely falling off his shoulder, Shiro doesn't know- but he does want the pleasure of undressing the omega himself, to see, feel, smell and taste that soft, sweet skin. He hopes Keith hasn't stripped himself yet.

 

Keith crooks a finger at Shiro, his pink tongue sweeping over those plump lips. “Alpha,” he purrs, “Come get me.”

Shiro doesn't need to be told twice, already stalking over to Keith, unable to keep from letting his pheromones scent the air. Keith whimpers, his knees buckling as Shiro gets closer. If Keith had planned to run and to have Shiro chase after him, he certainly isn't doing that now. When Shiro raises his hand to caress Keith’s cheek, the omega visibly shivers, leaning into the touch with a little sigh, grabbing Shiro’s wrist as if he doesn't want to let go, but he wants the alpha to continue. Shiro leans in closer, scenting the air as he places his lips gently on the omega’s forehead, earning another whimper from Keith. 

 

“Sweetheart,” Shiro breathes, “Let me take care of you.” He stares at Keith's (thankfully) still clothed body, relishing in the fact that he'll soon be able to see all of the omega. Keith nods with a whimper, then pulls Shiro back in for a kiss, gripping the alpha’s shirt and tugging the both of them backwards to his bed. They both fall when the back of Keith’s knees hit the bed, and Shiro groans at the feeling of the omega underneath him, and he kisses Keith even harder. Keith moans into his mouth, still tugging at Shiro’s clothes and grinding up into the bulge in Shiro’s pants. 

 

“Alpha, please,” Keith whines, flipping them over with surprising strength. Shiro growls, placing his hands on the omega’s grinding hips as they keep kissing. But if they want to mate, clothes need to come off  _ now. _

 

“Kitten, let's take some of this off, yeah?” Shiro murmurs, tugging at Keith's shirt. Keith nods, licking his lips when Shiro sits up, kissing the omega again as he grabs the bottom of the shirt. Keith watches Shiro’s expression as the alpha tugs the fabric up to reveal the smooth skin again, and Shiro licks his lips at the sight of the first row of nipples.

Keith moans aloud, back arching as Shiro relishes in the taste. It’s not that Keith’s chest tastes any different than regular skin, but there’s a certain tang in the base of it all, much like citrus. It makes Shiro lose control of his alpha senses; makes him indulge in the scent and flavor of the omega.

 

“Alpha,” leaves Keith’s mouth. His blunt nails dig into the sides of Shiro’s biceps, leaving crescent-moon indents in their wake.

 

“Keith, baby.” Shiro unlatches his lips from Keith’s nipples in favor for talking.  _ Commanding _ . “Take it off before I rip it off you.”

 

Nodding, the omega obeys. There is a heightened surge of arousal that hits the air, and Shiro only realizes that it is coming from Keith when he moves to reveal himself, discarding the shirt he is wearing completely. The pheromones coming off of him are like liquid sex. Shiro wants to drink it all in tonight, this week,  _ forever _ . 

 

"Hurry,” Keith chirps, looking at Shiro with hooded eyes that are filled with uncontrollable arousal.  
  
Shiro watches with bated breath as the omega whimpers, delicate fingers slowly reaching for the collar tight around Keith's neck. Shiro's pupils dilate when Keith undoes the lock and clasp, allowing it to slip off him and fall to the ground.  
  
"God, Keith. Are you..?" Shiro sighs, but never finishes his sentence. Keith is so beautiful, his scent gland so delectable that Shiro cannot wait to sink his teeth into it; suck at it until he marks Keith down to the core. He wants to taste the sweetness of Keith, take him as a whole.  
  
He doesn't know when he's done it, but Shiro finds himself staring at Keith, teeth gritting from the sheer lust he is feeling as Keith's shorts are all but ripped from his body, leaving him with soaking wet undergarments. The omega's cock strains at the front of them, tip already making a stain on the fabric. Keith discards those too, kicking them off; it lands in a messy pile on the floor. 

 

Shiro cranes his his neck to rub his cheek against Keith's swollen scent gland, mixing their smells together. It is intoxicating, and Shiro's hips jerk up involuntarily when Keith grinds his ass down against Shiro's still clothed dick. 

 

“Kitten,” groans Shiro, lips finding purchase against the omega gland, incisors nipping at it- teasing ever so slightly.

 

Shiro brings his hand down, ghosting past Keith's hard cock, his soft balls; a finger pad nudges its way into the innermost part of the omega. 

 

“ _ Oh! _ ” Keith's front hole clenches around Shiro's fingertip. It is so soft and absolutely dripping down there. “More.” he whines, a desperate tone in his voice. 

 

A hiss comes from Shiro's lips; his alpha is more than eager to give Keith whatever he wants. It is so hot and tight inside Keith when Shiro slides his finger to the knuckle. Keith keens, Shiro’s fingers much bigger than his own; his heat-muddled omega is thrilled to have his hole stuffed like this.

 

It’s a slow rhythm of Shiro’s digit pressing in and out, and he is pretty certain that he is teasing Keith, driving him insane when all the omega wants is to feel his knot and come from the force of it. But the thing about teasing someone else also means that he teases himself, and Shiro’s alpha decides that he is against that.

 

A second finger fucks its way into Keith’s entrance.

 

“Shiro!” It’s the first time Keith has called his name in complete ecstasy, and Shiro is transfixed on the way the omega’s face is a flushed, sweaty mess. His voice is like a siren’s song, putting Shiro under a spell that will keep forever if they bond tonight. Shiro is here to rut, to fuck, to mate and breed with this omega, like it is meant to be. And, by the look and smell of it, Keith is here for that same reasonings as Shiro.

 

“Keith,” Shiro growls back, leaning down to bite those plush lips. “Let me breed you.” He crooks his fingers then, shoving them as far as he can reach without hurting the omega, relishing in the bitten-off scream that Keith elicits. Oh, how he wants to breed him so bad.

 

Keith is nodding in approval at Shiro’s words, lips pursed in attempt to hold himself back from being too loud. He only opens his mouth to whimper, “Do it, alpha.”

 

Shiro doesn’t need to be told twice, adding a third finger to the mix. “Soon, sweetheart,” he murmurs, his mouth watering for a taste of Keith. He doesn’t even realize he’s lowering his head until Keith’s thighs brush against his ears.  

Keith looks so soft and warm, and Shiro takes no time downing the head of his cock. The omega arches off the mattress, closed lips flying open with a desperate mewl. The sound is glorious, and Shiro yearns to hear more. He creates a suction, hollowing out his cheeks, as he bobs his head, tongue playing at Keith’s leaking slit.

 

“Alpha!” Keith gasps, fingers gripping Shiro’s hair as more slick leaks out of him. It’s all so heady, and Shiro hums in pleasure as he continues working his fingers. He spreads them in a scissor-like motion listening acutely to the moans and whines of the omega, keeping his mind blank so that he may not get himself too riled up and waste a good knot too early.

 

“Oh god,” Keith moans, head tipped so far back that Shiro can see the pulse beating wildly in his neck. “Alpha, fuck me already.”

 

How can Shiro deny such a demand such as that? Keith whines at the loss of Shiro’s hot mouth as he eases off his cock with a small ‘pop’. It is paired with all three of Shiro’s fingers leaving him too, and Keith has never felt so empty in his life. 

 

“It’s okay, kitten.” Shiro murmurs as he sits up to undo his pants, “I’m right here.” He manages to fling them across the room, hitting the wall before falling to the floor in a messy pile. He doesn’t care though, because Keith is the only one that requires his rapt attention.

 

“Shiro…” Keith stares at the very prominent bulge in Shiro’s boxers, licking his lips as he judges how big the alpha is. He wonders how big  _ Shiro’s knot is _ . He doesn’t know he is reaching for it with his hand, so close to stroking it like he did back in the club.

 

Shiro smiles at the omega as Keith stares at him in wonder, taking the outstretched hand and placing it over his boxers. “It’s all for you, Keith.”

 

Keith whines, tugging at the boxers desperately- he wants them off, now. Shiro pushes away his pawing hands then, wiggling out of his boxers and presenting his bare form to the omega. He takes his dick in hand, stroking it slowly with a predatory gaze at Keith. Keith whimpers, his legs falling apart as he drags his hands down to his entrance. 

 

“Alpha, in here.” he says, rivaling Shiro’s look with a particularly lewd one. He spreads himself, his puckered hole pulsing with anticipation.

 

A groan rips from the back of Shiro’s throat. His body is on autopilot, instincts taking over of his motor skills, and he finds himself lining up with Keith’s dripping hole. Shiro slides his cock over the silky lips of the omega’s entrance, teasing one last time.

 

“In me, alpha.” Keith huffs, head lolling before he shoots Shiro a warning glare. “In me, now!”

 

Shiro’s alpha agrees with the demanding omega, hips pushing in so fast that both of them gasp from the sudden intrusion. Shiro knows it probably isn’t a good idea to go so fast, but he cannot wait any longer.

 

It feels so fucking good in Keith. It is excruciatingly taut, Keith’s muscles clenching around him in surprise. He has half the mind to restrain himself from piledriving into the omega, waiting patiently so Keith can adjust to his well-endowed girth.

 

“Shiro,” Keith pants, “So big…” He blinks slowly, steadying his breath before he asks for more. “Move, alpha. Please?”

 

The first thrust is breathtaking, the frame of Keith’s bed bumping against the wall.  Never has Shiro felt something like this, something so velvety, squeezing him perfectly. Keith radiates heat, sex pheromones choking the air around them. Those pheromones tell Shiro all he needs to know; how Keith likes it, which positions he wants it in, when Shiro brushes over a particularly good spot... 

 

Shiro draws in a surprised gasp when he feels nails drag down his back, marking him with pink welts turned red. He thrusts harder, hips snapping up at a slightly different angle now. Grunting, he takes Keith by the back of his thighs, forcing his legs apart wider than before, then throws them over both shoulders. Keith’s ankles hook around Shiro’s neck, drawing him closer to the omega.

 

“ _ Ha-h-harder, Alpha, _ ” Keith moans, bent nearly in half. Shiro responds with a snap of his hips, forcing out a wail from his throat. “ _ Yes! _ ”

 

A harsh growl is produced from the core of Shiro’s chest, nails sharpening into claws that knead the bedding below, as not to hurt the omega. Keith looks like a mess, a beautiful, moaning mess. His long eyelashes brush along high cheekbones turned a pretty shade of pink. Dark hair is splayed across the bed sheets, so soft when Shiro attempts to bury his nose in it. It is so fine, so downy-soft, and Shiro can’t help but notice that it has the reminiscent scent of hairspray and Keith’s natural scent. It smells like heaven.

 

“Fuck me, Shiro. Fuck me,” Keith pleads over and over again, adding Shiro’s name to the mix like that is the only thing he can remember, like being bred by Shiro is the only thing that matters.

 

“Takashi,” Shiro says within a snarl. Before Keith can look at him in confusion, he adds, “My name. It’s Takashi.”

 

Keith doesn’t even a beat. “ _ Takashi! _ ” he nearly screams when Shiro brushes along the rough patch within him. It feels so good to hear Keith say his first name, and it sounds impeccable coming from the omega’s lips. He memorizes the angle, ramming in almost all the way, just short of plunging his growing knot into Keith’s body.

 

Shiro noses at the swollen scent gland on Keith’s neck, nipping the surrounding skin. He wants to sink his teeth into it, claim Keith as his own, as  _ his omega _ , but he doesn’t have Keith’s permission to do so yet. It would be a break of trust if he marked Keith without consent. So, Shiro opts for the next best thing- licking over it like a feline. His hips pump iron all the while.

 

“Omega,” Shiro hears himself say against the damp crook of Keith’s neck.

 

Keith whines in response, “Alpha, breed me.”

 

“I am,” Shiro groans. “Tell me what you want, kitten.”

 

The omega’s insides begin to spasm around him, gripping him like a vice, as if Keith is afraid Shiro will leave him. “Mark me, alpha. I’m  _ yours _ .”

 

The alpha lifts his head to see the expression on Keith’s face as he comes from just Shiro’s dick, spurting thick ropes of pearly come across his chest and stomach. His hole clenches around Shiro, so much that it is on the brink of pain, yet there is so much pleasure in all of it. His eyelids flutter, eyes rolling as the orgasm washes over him; those dark irises are a stark contrast against the whites of Keith’s eyes. His mouth is hanging open, unchecked moans spilling from them as drool seeps from the corner and travels down the omega’s chin.

 

Keith looks damn beautiful, and Shiro isn’t going to last much longer. His thrusts are starting to become erratic, breath starting to come in shorter pants. His forehead is sweating, muscles beginning to ache just slightly. His knot is at full mast, ready to take, to lock Shiro with Keith as the alpha seals the deal and marks him.

 

“God, Keith,” Shiro rasps, “I’m gonna come. I need to knot you.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Keith sobs. “Knot me. Fill me up, Alpha.  _ I need you. _ ”

 

There isn’t a day where Shiro would say no to Keith’s request.

 

His next few thrusts are rough, so uncoordinated and hard that, in the back of his mind, he is concerned about hurting Keith, but Keith’s reactions are anything but hurt. The omega’s cries are so loud, Shiro wonders if Keith’s neighbors can hear them but, at this point, he doesn’t really care. He could give a flying fuck about neighbors right now. He is so close to coming.

 

Shiro’s orgasm hits him like a truck but, instead of it being sudden, it becomes continuous, leaving him breathless as he shoves his knot into Keith below, feeling the omega’s welcoming body envelop him, sucking him into the deepest part of Keith. And then comes the overwhelming need to mark; Shiro doesn’t hesitate to bite down on the juncture between Keith’s jaw and clavicle, puncturing the scent gland nestled in between.

 

Sweet fluid flows into the alpha’s mouth, and his instincts kick in to make Shiro take it down, swallow it with vigor and lick the wounds left on Keith’s neck. He feels so pleased, marking the omega as his, all the while plugging him up with copious amounts of his seed, stretching him to near-breaking point with his gigantic knot.

 

His head is in the clouds. Shiro is so high with pleasure that a shiver runs down his spine, eyes squeezing shut as he allows Keith’s legs to slip from his shoulders. He lies on top of the omega, trying to catch his breath as he floats back down to  _ earth _ .

 

Keith whimpers under him, reminding Shiro that the omega probably isn’t comfortable crushed under him. Licking his lips, Shiro gently grabs Keith’s hips, rolling them onto their sides without tugging at the knot too much. Keith winces, but sighs happily and nuzzles himself up under Shiro’s chin. “Alpha…”

 

Shiro can’t help but smile, gently brushing Keith’s hair as he looks down at where they’re joined. Keith purrs as another stream of cum pulses into him, clenching down so beautifully around Shiro. The alpha watches the rise and fall of Keith’s chest, sliding his hand up to thumb a pert pink nipple. Keith squirms at the touch, grabbing Shiro’s hand and sliding it back down to where they’re locked together, rubbing the alpha’s fingers around his occupied wet folds. Shiro growls, more than happy to continue pleasuring Keith as they wait for the knot to go down. 

 

“How do you feel?” he asks, hoping he hasn’t injured the omega while taking his virginity. But if Keith is feeling anything, it’s just pure pleasure- he just answers Shiro’s question with a hum, reciprocating the touching by rubbing his fingers over Shiro’s heavy balls.

“You’re so big… I used to worry about my first time hurting… but you’re a good alpha. You took care of me,” Keith purrs, and Shiro can only growl as the omega deliberately clamps down around him again.

 

“I’m glad,” Shiro manages, nuzzling his nose in Keith’s neck. “God, you’re amazing. I want to do so much to you.”

 

Keith whines, clenching down on Shiro’s knot again. “How long…?”

 

He gets the hint. “Usually about fifteen minutes,” Shiro croons, already feeling his knot slowly deflating. “You should have felt it; it felt amazing shoving my knot into you.”

 

“Mmm,” Keith breathes sharply when Shiro’s hand wraps around his still sensitive cock, forming a loose circle around him and stroking so, so slowly. “I did- oh- I did, and it was  _ so g-good _ . Fuck,” His hips are twitching into Shiro’s hold, arousal creeping through him again. It won’t be long until he will want to go at it again, ready for more. His heartbeat rises, temperature spiking suddenly. He is near feverish, ready to fuck. “Shirooo,”

 

“Shhh,” The alpha shushes him softly, kissing Keith’s temple as he strokes the omega harder, feeling his member stiffen due to his administrations. His knot is beginning to deflate, and he knows that this is just the beginning of his night; the start of his rut spent with Keith. He can almost feel the pulse hot within the omega. “You’re in heat, kitten.”

 

Keith’s pupils dilate suddenly, and he licks his lips in reaction to Shiro’s words. “It’s your fault,” he says. “You’re in a rut.”

 

“That I am,” Shiro admits, sliding out of Keith then, so fast that it has Keith whining at the loss of something filling him. “Shit, Keith. I marked you,” he says suddenly, as if he would have a little regret in the tone of his voice- there is none though because, at this moment, his alpha surges with pride, puffed up on the fact that he has made Keith  _ his _ .

 

“You did,” Keith replies, voice almost a whisper. “I’m yours. Please, Shiro, I’m-”

 

But before Keith can say anything more, Shiro already has his mouth on him, licking his own spending out of Keith’s hole with a very skillful tongue. It leaves a slick trail blazing over Keith’s folds, tracing the lips lining his entrance, sucking them into his mouth, one at a time, and pulling off them just before Keith moans, begging him to stop and take him again.

 

Shiro gladly fucks him through the night.

 

* * *

 

“ _ Yess... _ ”

 

One of Shiro’s hands snake down to pet the mop of silky jet-black hair that he knows only belongs to none other than Keith. He’s careful with his claws, as they extend when he is massively turned on. The omega has his velvety mouth around Shiro, more specifically, around his cock. He bobs his head up and down along the length, plunging downward until the head hits the back of his throat. Keith chokes around his alpha’s girth, and Shiro  _ loves _ that.

 

“Look at you,” Shiro can barely manage to speak, but he knows Keith likes to hear his voice. “All bound up and obedient for me.”

 

Keith’s wicked tongue flicks between the head and foreskin that sheaths Shiro’s member as he draws upward. He moans around the alpha, pulling at the restraints that hold his arms behind his back. Deciding to use Matt’s handcuffs is brilliant; Shiro can’t help but find himself admiring Keith in shining metal, something that restricts him from getting himself off or moving too much. Keith will bend any way Shiro wants him to, any way his alpha desires, he will gladly do.

 

“ _ Mmn, _ ” Keith gags around Shiro, coughing as his throat tightens in reflex. Shiro groans as the walls of Keith’s throat constrict around him, sending a bolt of pleasure through his being.

 

“Enough, baby.” Shiro eases the omega off his dick, cooing at him with a loving voice. “Let me fuck you now.”

 

Keith nods in agreement, mouth messy and swollen, shiny with spit and the remnants of Shiro’s precum. He arches his back, mouth slightly open around a moan when Shiro grabs his bruised hips, pulling him around and settling him on his knees. The alpha undoes the cuffs, hearing an audible sigh as Keith relaxes his arms, rolling his shoulders to relieve the tension in them.

 

Shiro leaves butterfly kisses along those shoulders, nipping soft skin there before positioning Keith on all fours. Keith gets the message, jutting his hips out just so, wiggling slightly as his entrance glimmers with slick in the early morning light.

 

Their moans entwine with one another when Shiro thrusts in to the hilt.

 

Everything is just as tight as the first time Shiro slid in. He doesn’t know how many hours has passed since then, but it feels just as exquisite. The alpha presses Keith down into soiled sheets, sticky with their last spends, sweat and pheromones. It smells raunchy in the room, but Shiro wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Alpha,” Keith moans, a hand reaching back to claw at Shiro’s hip. He looks like he wants to say something.

 

Slowing his movements, Shiro brings them to a gentler pace. “Yes, Keith..?”

 

“Let me,” Keith pants out. “I wanna… lemme ride you, alpha.”

 

Goddamn. Shiro will never get tired of that. He eases out of the omega slowly, grabbing his hips along the way as he lies down; he brings Keith on top of him. Smirking, he says, “Come on, baby. You got this.”

 

Keith lets out a desperate keen, leaning forward so he can position himself over Shiro’s massive dick. Licking his lips, he reaches back to hold the alpha's shaft in his hand, steadying it when he begins to sink down. He elicits a loud moan, nearly wailing in delight as the thick member fills him up in the most pleasurable way. He feels so complete with Shiro in him, fucking his brains out like the good alpha mate Shiro is.

 

“Bounce, kitten, bounce,” Shiro growls, tightening his grip on Keith's hips. He smiles when the omega starts to bring himself up and down on Shiro’s cock.

 

It is so intense, this way of breeding. Keith is not so much fucking himself on Shiro as he is  _ fucking Shiro _ . He throws his head back, luscious locks of dark hair that previously framed Keith's face out of the way. Keith looks angelic, flushed from face to neck.

 

While Shiro is enjoying the view, he knows he could make it even better for the both of them. With a twitch of hipbones, Shiro thrusts up into Keith  _ hard _ . 

 

“Fuck me, Keith. Fuck me,” Shiro grits out. He notices how much tighter Keith becomes at his words, ego inflating tenfold.

 

Keith shakes his head, almost crying as he announces how close he is to coming. Shiro pushes himself up, wrapping an arm around Keith as he bites the omega’s bottom lip, drinking in his desperate cries as he comes around Shiro’s cock.

 

Shiro grinds his teeth, feeling the tension in his belly uncoil. Ecstasy explodes through his veins, knot expanding to its maximum. He feels himself shove it up into Keith's entrance. Keith's scream is heavenly-sounding to Shiro's inner alpha.

 

“Ohh,” Keith slumps down against Shiro’s broad chest, his thighs quivering around Shiro, breathing harshly. “I want it  _ deeper _ .”

 

Shiro is more than happy to oblige that request, pushing Keith until he is on his back. His knot slides against the rough patch within the omega, lodging itself there and keeping constant pressure on it. Keith nips at Shiro’s shoulder, whimpering as Shiro’s knot pumps another stream of cum into him.  

 

“Let me mark you,” Keith pleads, “Please, please, please-”

 

Shiro presses in deeper, offering his neck for the omega to do with as he pleases. Keith whines softly, mouthing at the juncture of Shiro's neck. The scent gland must be somewhere there, though Keith cannot seem to find it easily. Shiro knits his hand into Keith's hair, guiding him to the source of his distinct, woody aroma. 

 

_ Ah, there it is. _

 

There is a piercing cry that breaks the silent air, and only a few seconds after does Shiro realize that it has come out of his own mouth when Keith punctures his gland with sharp canines.

 

A heat encompasses both their hearts, a simmering in their cores that can only be achieved by bonding with a mate. Shiro brings a hand to Keith's lower stomach suddenly, feeling how inflated it has become, how inflated it has become with  _ his seed _ .

 

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro feels reality crashing down on him. His instincts urged him to mate, to breed, to impregnate his potential mate- his  _ now  _ mate- Keith. 

 

Keith only hums, pressing kisses along Shiro's jaw. “Alpha,” he purrs, oblivious to the reality check Shiro is fretting over. Shiro just presses down on Keith’s swollen abdomen, eliciting a shiver as he pumps more cum into the omega. 

 

“We forgot protection,” he murmurs, carefully watching Keith’s expression to see if he understands. 

“I know,” Keith says, almost with a giddy giggle as he keeps peppering kisses along Shiro’s skin. 

 

“... Oh,” Shiro manages, but Keith hardly seems put off. Instead, he rolls them to their sides so they can lie with each other peacefully, sighing happily as he squeezes down around Shiro’s knot. 

 

“You are  _ my _ alpha. I chose you for a reason,” Keith declares, his smoldering gaze boring deep into Shiro, taking the alpha’s breath away. 

 

“Keith…”  

 

Keith  presses a fingertip to Shiro's lips, silencing him before he continues, “This wasn't a mistake, Shiro. I think I love you.”

 

The alpha inside Shiro rumbles with satisfaction, and those very three words make the budding feelings for Keith flourish with hearty, full petals of passion. Keith loves him, and none of this was a mistake. Finally, after many moments, he opens his mouth to speak.

 

“I think I love you, too.” It is as easy as that. “I love you, my omega.”

 

“My alpha. I love you,” Keith smiles.  “We’ll make this happen.”

 

Shiro nods. Everything will play out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Loved it? Let us know with a kudo or comment below.  
> Catch y'all next time.  
> 


End file.
